Diffrent Outsiders, Same Methods
by FlipWise
Summary: The anticipated sequel to Another Brother, Another Story. This story focuses on Trix's son, Danny when he is sent to Tulsa to live with his uncles, aunt and cousins. Takes place during the current timeline!
1. You Did What!

Yeeeaaaah. I bet you didn't expect it to come so soon now did you. Here it is, the sequel to Another Brother, Another Story. This fic will take place around this time. Thanks to for the information on Tulsa. Now on with anticipated sequel to Another Brother, Another Story:

Different Outsiders, Same Methods

Note: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 1: You Did What!

A sixteen-year old boy walked down the streets of Atlanta. He was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. He walked up next to the CNN center and posted next to the wall. He was waiting for his crew to meet him. They had a job to do. His name was Danny Curtis, son of Trix Curtis. He used to be teased about his dad's name, but he took care of that. They also found out that his father was a greaser back in the 60's. Danny had a lot of friends. He had one girlfriend who he recently had a fight with. He was gonna apologize to her at school on Monday. It was Friday right now.

They all knew about greasers by reading The Outsiders by Ponyboy Curtis. Danny knew he that was his uncle. But they never talked to him. Danny was a cool, hard character. He had only been arrested once. He got out on bail. He was arrested for fighting at a basketball game at his school.

His father had been sent to jail for six years. His mother never told him why. Danny was only two when it happened. His mother, Kasie, had to work two jobs to get around. They were doing fine. They couldn't get the best clothes, but they were average. They weren't exactly greasers.

"'Ey D."

Danny turned around and saw his friend, Miller. He called him by his last name. His first name was Alex. They were driving up in an escalade.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," said Danny getting into the car and sat down beside Miller.

The car took off, towards the College Park Station. There were four guys in the car. One of the guys nicknamed 'Tay' was gonna do a deal with someone. Danny wasn't sure what it was, but he went along anyway. When they reached the station parking lot, it was empty. The only thing on was the streetlights.

There were two Cadillacs parked there already. Tay and his crew got out of the car and walked towards the Cadillac. Tay gave the keys to Alex, just in case he dropped them. Tay had too much stuff in his pockets. They all had hidden their faces. Danny did it by pulling his hood down and his face was barely visible. The only thing you could see was his chin.

Seven guys got out of the cars. They seemed to be into their twenties. One of them went up to Tay and asked them,

"Are you Tay."

"Yeah."

"What do you have for me."

Tay smiled. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small baggie with white stuff in it.

"It's right here."

The other guy looked up and turned around to his friends. They all nodded and the guy reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pistol and yelled,

"You're under arrest!"

Tay wasn't gonna get arrested and he pulled out his own gun and shot at the policeman. Everyone started fighting the undercover cops. Soon they heard back-up coming and scattered like buck shots. Alex and Danny ran for the Escalade. Tay and the other guy had run off behind the building. Alex started the car and peeled off with his best friend in the back seat.

"I didn't see that coming at all!" yelled Danny.

"Same here."

"Ey man. We better ditch this car. In case they know the license plate."

"Nice idea."

They left the car later on. Danny started walking towards his apartment. He would turn in for the night. When he got there, he was surprised to see his mom was still up. She was talking on the phone.

"Okay. I'm glad you'll take him in. Bye."

Danny thought for a moment. Taking who in.

"Who were you talking to?"

His mom looked at him. She sighed.

"Your uncle."

"Ponyboy?"

"No. Your other uncle, Sodapop."

"Original name. What were you two talking about?"

He saw the look on her face. That meant she did something without asking him. She doesn't do it much. But it looked like something would change the both of them.

"What did you do?"

"You're going to stay with your uncles for a long time."

She said it quickly. Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being sent away.

"For what reason!"

"Not everything's going as well as it seems. I am losing money and I can't take care of both of us-"

"So you're just going to throw me out?"

"I'm not throwing you out. You're going to live with your uncles, aunt and two cousins. Everything will be just fine."

"Whatever!"

With that, he ran into his room and slammed the door.


	2. Leaving and Meeting

Chapter 2: Leaving And Meeting 

"Danny."

His mother stuck his head into his messy room. Danny was listening to the radio. He cut it off when his mother entered. No matter, what he didn't have the heart to ignore his mother.

"What?"

"Listen. You're going to be okay over there. I was going to tell you something as a surprise, but I think now would be a better time to tell you."

Danny sat up.

"I'm listenin'"

"Your father's coming home from jail in two months. He's going by Tulsa first. He wants to see his brothers first. Sodapop already told him that you would be there. He wants to see how much you've grown."

Well that had to settle it. He really saw that he didn't have a choice. Plus it would be good for him to finally meet his dad. The true hood. Back in Tulsa. He could even meet the gang he was in. More positive ideas popped into Danny's head.

"Fine. I'll go," he said quietly.

"Okay. Pack all of your clothes and valuables. The plane leaves tomorrow."

"Mom."

"Yes."

"Can we leave early tomorrow. I want to stop somewhere first."

"Sure."

She closed the door. Danny just lied there for a second. Well, it's better than going to Boot Camp.

The next day his mother stopped in front of a house. It was an average little house in East Point. It was white with one story. It was his girlfriend, Jennifer's house.

Danny got out and went up to the door. He rang it. He hadn't talked to his girlfriend in a while. This was gonna make the situation worse. Jennifer answered the door. She was surprised.

"Danny! Came to apologize."

"No."

"Then what?"

Her facial expression changed when she looked at his. He was obviously nervous about this.

"Listen. I know we had a fight. But my mom's sending me to my uncle's house in Tulsa, Oklahoma. We-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Jennifer gave him a good slapped right across the cheek. She'd only slapped him twice before, but this was the hardest one.

"So you're just gonna run away huh? I hate you!"

She slammed the door in his face. Danny wanted to charge in there and beat her like a Tina Turner movie, but he held himself back and just yelled,

"Well forget you! Stupid broad!"

He went back to his car and sat down in his seat. His mother just rubbed his head. She knew that on the outside he was mad, but inside he was hurt deeply. They drove up to the airport. Some police officers there were eyeing him like he was gonna go through the metal detectors with it ringing off. He surprised them when the detectors didn't. He couldn't help but smile at the guards as he walked to his terminal.

When his plane finally arrived he gave his mother a long hug.

"You behave yourself okay."

"Alright."

He walked onto his plane and sat there. A brand new place. He wasn't gonna be like his dad and start over though. He would stay the same and be tough.

He arrived in Tulsa hours later. He had fallen asleep and slept the entire way. He was glad when he landed. He was kinda nervous that his ears would start hurting. He got off of the plane and walked out into the waiting area. His mom said Sodapop would pick him up. Soda would be wearing a red button shirt or a tank top and blue jeans.

Danny looked for him and saw Soda. The clothes description fitted him exactly. The button up shirt was a little dirty though. He walked up to him and Soda smiled.

"Danny?"

"Uncle Soda."

"Yup. C'mon let's get your bags."

Later on when they were in the car, Soda was asking Danny a few questions.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"So's your cousin, Rachel. She's your uncle Ponyboy's oldest. He also has a son named Houston. He's fifteen. I have a son named Jack, he's nineteen right now."

Danny looked Soda confused.

"Not to be nosy, but didn't your girlfriend move away from you because you made her pregnant when you two were sixteen."

Soda laughed.

"No. Everyone thought that was why she moved. Her parents didn't want me around her. That didn't stop us. We found each other eventually and did the pleasure of life."

"Pleasure of Life?"

"Yeah. Ever experienced it."

"Not yet."

"Good. You'll hate the child support."

Danny had a good laugh. He can see why his dad had a good time around this guy.

They finally reached the house and Soda helped Danny with his things. They entered the house and three teenagers were watching TV.

"Hey guys. Here's your cousin, Danny."

They all looked at him. The girl seemed to be sizing him up. Danny noticed this and spoke on it.

"What sizing me for? Plan on robbing me?"

She looked straight into his face.

"You don't look like you got anything worth robbing."

"Look who's talking."

"Whoa! Whoa!" said Soda trying to stop the argument before a fight breaks out. "Talk about getting off on the wrong foot."

At that point, a woman came walking in.

"What's going on here?" she asked and Soda answered her.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Danny. This is your Aunt Cathy. Ponyboy's wife"

She turned to Danny.

"Well, hello."

"Hey."

"Your Uncle Ponyboy is at a book meeting right now. You'll see him later on this week. Make yourself at home. You'll be rooming with your cousin, Houston."

Because of The Outsiders, Ponyboy had enough money to add onto the house. He didn't want much, he just added on one room. Ponyboy and Cathy had Pony and Soda's old room, Rachel had Darry's room, Soda took the extra room while Houston and Jack shared a room. Jack would share a room with his dad. That way Danny could be in the room that his dad slept in. Darry was in college now, Pony paid for just about everything. They let him keep majority of the money. They said it was his story and money shouldn't try to screw up their lives.

"Tonight, you'll see the rest of the gang," said Soda. "We're all hitting the movies."


	3. Greaser and Soc

Chapter 3: Soc and Greaser

They all got into pickup truck. Cathy was the only one that didn't go. She went to a restaurant to have dinner with friends.

Everyone got into the truck and took off towards the Nightly Double. When they got out Soda yelled out,

"Two-Bit!"

A man with a beer in his hand came running up to them.

"Hey Soda. Hi kiddies."

Everyone said hi and then he looked at Danny. He then remarked,

"Soda. Don't you have enough kids?"

"Shut-Up. This is Trix's kid. His name's Danny."

"'Sup,"

"Hey little rabbit."

"What!"

"Hey Soda, I'll see you later. I got go pester some broads."

After Two-Bit left, Danny asked,

"Is he drunk or something?"

"You never can tell. You kids go ahead and watch the movie. I'll go find Steve."

Jack then spoke up,

"Dad. I'm nineteen. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Whatever you say."

"Steve's your best friend?" Danny asked.

"Yup."

The four walked on to the movie and sat down. Houston seemed to be a real quiet guy. Rachel went to look to see if she knew anyone, Jack and Danny then started to get to know each other.

"How were things back in Atlanta?"

"Shoot. Every week I was into somethin'."

Danny then started to reminisce his wild times.

"You know, you reminded me of someone my dad knew back then."

"Who?"

"Dallas Winston."

Danny looked at him.

"Dally? What do I have in common with him?"

"Dally said the same thing about New York."

"Well there's still a difference. He's from up north. I'm dirty south all the way."

Jack just laughed and Rachel came back.

"Find anyone?" asked Jack.

"No. Some guy tried to slap my butt though. I gave him a good swing before I left. Two-Bit was over there laughing. Why are we watching this? This movie is dull."

Houston finally spoke up,

"Sodapop wanted to see it."

"I don't. Let's go see if we can go ahead home. He should be having too much fun with Steve anyway. That okay with you new kid?"

"Don't treat me like I don't who you are."

"Whatever. Let's go."

They all got up and found Sodapop. He was eyeing chicks with Steve.

"Hey Steve," said Jack as we walked up to them.

"Hey guys. That's Danny right there?" he asked pointing to Danny.

"Yeah. I'm Danny."

Steve looked at him.

"Looks pretty tuff."

"On the outside and inside," Danny replied back. Rachel then cut in.

"Soda, can we go ahead home. The movie's dull."

"Sure. I'll see you there.

As they walked on, Danny asked,

"Do you guys always go by a first name basis?"

Jack answered him.

"Yeah. My dad and Ponyboy are cool about it. But Uncle Darry prefers to be called the 'proper' way."

At that moment, an old school jaguar rolled up to them. The car looked pretty nice. It had a slick black color with the Jaguar sticking out in the front. Everything was pretty clean.

"Great," mumbled Rachel.

Danny wondered what she was talking about. Three teenagers around their age got out of the car. They looked pretty neat. They had on button up shirts. They walked up to them and said aloud.

"Looks like we found some lost greasers."

Danny didn't know who that guy thought he was talking to.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"You, grease. Just like your little friends right here. And your mom."

Danny just snapped on the guy and started punching the daylights out of the guy. No one should talk about his family. Especially his mom.

Rachel and Jack pulled Danny off of the teenager.

"Be lucky I don't have time for you guys," he yelled and Danny yelled back,

"Be lucky I'm not strapped!"

The teenagers drove off and Danny asked.

"Who were those guys?"

"Socs. They always pick on Greasers."

"So they still do that! They just assumed I'm a greaser! I just got here!"

"You were walking with us, and you live on the North side. That's just the way it is."

The North Side. This reminded Danny of how they rep their neighborhoods in Atlanta.

"Let's just go."

They all walked home in silence. 'So I'm a greaser' thought Danny. Looks like I'll be getting into some stuff around here.

They finally reached the house. When Rachel was in the bathroom, Jack leaned over to Danny.

"The soc you beat up earlier. Rachel used to go out with him. He was a greaser and my best friend. Then he won some money and just turned his back on us."

Danny looked at Jack.

"Is that why she's always so bitter?"

"Uh-huh."

Later on that night Cathy came home and told them to go to bed. Danny would start his new school tomorrow. He walked out of the bathroom, he took his showers at night. He liked to avoid the morning rush. He walked in and saw Houston lying on his bed. He had his arms folded behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Danny breaking into his thoughts.

"Oh. Nothing. Good night."

"Night."

Danny cut off the light and lied down on his bed. He would have to get to know more people around here. Back in Atlanta, he learned that the more people you know that have your back, the safer you are.


	4. New Kid At School

Chapter 4: New Kid in School 

BAM!

Danny shot up out of his bed. He saw Soda at the door smiling at him.

"Time for school."

Soda then closed the door. Houston slowly got out of his bed. Danny looked at him.

"That noise didn't scare you?"

"I'm used to it," said Houston walking past Danny and into the hallway.

Danny went to his suitcase and picked out his clothes. He didn't feel like putting his clothes into the dresser yesterday. While he was putting his shirt on, Jack stuck his head into the door and tossed a plastic container into Danny's hands.

"Represent your territory," said Jack smiling and he left.

Danny looked at the container. It was grease. Danny smiled and slid some on his hair. He walked into the kitchen and everyone was digging into some chocolate cake.

"Chocolate Cake?"

Everyone looked at him. Danny felt very uncomfortable. Soda spoke up,

"Your mom didn't give any in the morning? I thought your dad would get her into the habit."

"We had some every once in a while."

Cathy smiled and said,

"We have it every morning here. A Curtis family tradition."

The teenagers all left for school. Danny then asked Jack,

"I thought you were nineteen."

"Held back," he answered lighting up a ciggarette.

"Hey. Back up a little. Don't let the kid inhale your bad habit," said Rachel pushing back Houston."

"Sorry."

When they reached the high school, Jack put the ciggarette out.

"Where do I go?" asked Danny.

"Just head to the office," answered Jack. "They can help you out from there."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Danny walked into the office and went towards the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm new to this school. I need a schedule for my classes."

The receptionist was an old lady with her glasses pushed up to her nose. Danny could tell she was a snoody old lady.

"Your name please."

"Danny Curtis."

"Okay. Just sit down for a moment. We'll be right back with you."

Danny went and sat down in one of the chairs. He then thought. He wondered what Alex would be doing. He had called him the morning before he left. Alex couldn't believe what was happening. They decided to just mail each other. Danny knew he couldn't make any long distance calls. He decided he would write a letter during one of his classes. He then saw a girl in the hallway. She was cute. Jennifer had nothing on this chick. Jennifer was a crazy chick. He didn't miss her at all. He felt he was gonna break up with her soon anyway. Alex heard that she had been with many other boys. They had done more to her than just kiss.

"Danny Curtis."

The receptionist broke into his thoughts. He walked up to the desk and she gave him his schedule. He quickly went into the hallway. He wanted to talk to this girl. She was just about to leave when Danny went up to her and started spitting a little game.

"Hey."

She turned around and replied.

"Hi. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. My name's Danny Curtis."

"Maria."

"Well, if I need someone to show me around. Can I come to you."

"Uhh. Maybe. Look I need to get to class. I'll see you around."

She left Danny standing there. No problem, he thought. She was playing hard to get. He went to the class he was assigned to first. When he walked in, the teacher asked,

"New student?"

"Yeah. Name's Danny Curtis."

She seemed pretty cool. She looked like she was in her twenties.

"I'm Ms. Richardson. Why don't you tell us a little something about yourself."

Dang! He thought. He thought teachers didn't do this anymore. Oh well.

"Um. I'm from Atlanta. I have three cousins here and um… that's about it."

He sat down in an empty desk in the back. This was gonna be a long day at school.

The rest of the day went along okay. One teacher yelled at him for writing his letter during the lecture. When the teacher asked him what he was writing about, Danny told him it was none of his buissiness. The teacher let him off with a warning because he was new. After school he went looking for his cousins. They told them they catch a ride home from Two-Bit. He walked out to the front and saw four socs surrounding something. He looked around them and saw that they were surrounding Houston.

Danny ran to the crowd and stood in front of Houston.

"Is there a problem here?"

He recognized one of the socs as Rachel's ex.

"You again," said the soc.

"Yeah. You got a problem with me or my cousin."

At that moment, Rachel and Jack ran up behind Danny. They had four more greasers with them. The socs just turned around went to their car. Danny couldn't help but smile. Danny then saw Maria looking at him. She waved him over.

"I'll catch up with you guys when you find Two-Bit." He ran over to Maria.

"I saw what you did. That's was pretty cool standing up for that little kid."

"It's nothing. He's my cousin."

"Doesn't matter. I've seen people who let their family members get hurt. The socs love to pick on him. What's his name?"

"Houston. Are you a greaser? You don't dress like it."

"I'm neither. I'm sorta in the middle. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright."

Danny walked over to Two-Bit's car. When he got in, Two-Bit said out,

"Picking up ladies?"

"Shut-up and drive," said Danny laughing.

Two-Bit just laughed and drove them home. They all went up to the porch and Two-Bit then remembered something before he drove off.

"I almost forgot. Cathy told me to tell you guys. Ponyboy is going to be coming home tonight. She went to go pick him up from the airport."

Houston was very happy, so was Rachel but she hid it by saying,

"About time!"

"Dad's coming home. Yes!" rejoiced Houston. He ran into the house then.

All day, Houston sat next to the window, waiting for his dad to arrive. Everyone else was watching television. Except Jack, he was stuck on a math problem. Soon Houston jumped up.

"Dad's here!"

He ran out of the door. Everyone came outside to see Soda, Cathy, and Ponyboy lifting bags out of the trunk of the car.

"Dad!" yelled Houston.

"Hey, Houston."

Houston ran and hugged his father. Ponyboy then looked at Danny.

"Are you Danny?"

Danny nodded.

"Well you've grown since the baby picture your mother sent us."

Danny looked at him for a while and said aloud,

"Did anyone ever say you look like C. Thomas Howell?"

Everyone had a good laugh and Soda joined in,

"If he's C. Thomas Howell, then I'm Rob Lowe."

Everyone went inside. Now there was one more Curtis father needed to complete the puzzle.


	5. It's Another One

Gracias for reviews once again.

Chapter 5: It's Another One

The next couple of days at school, Danny got more aquatinted with Maria. They were close to becoming a couple. They were walking out of school together.

"So what did you make on you test?"

"76."

"That's okay."

"Yeah. At least I passed. Hey, there's my ride, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. You need any help on schoolwork, let me know."

"Alright. See you later."

He ran over to Two-Bit's car. He was grinning like a chessy cat now.

"I know you're not smiling at my game."

"Partially," he started. "My nephew is coming to town to visit his Uncle Two-Bit."

"Isn't your name Keith?" said Rachel.

"I have two names."

Two-Bit dropped the kids off at the house and went to go pick up his nephew. They were gonna meet halfway and bring him back. They went into the house. Houston walked into his parent's room. 'That kid must really love his dad' thought Danny. He went to his room. He just began to study for a little bit. He finished his homework at school.

"Helloooooo"

Who the heck could that be? Didn't sound like Two-Bit. Danny walked out front to see Two-Bit with some kid around his age. Two-Bit spoke up,

"Hey Dannny! This is my nephew, Keith."

'Keith'. That's probably why he was called Two-Bit.

"Hey Keith," said Jack walking in from the kitchen. Cathy stuck her head in and said

"Hey boys."

Keith then spoke up.

"Let's go hunt some action," suggested Keith. "You guys want to?"

He raised an eyebrow.

'Must run in the family' thought Danny.

"I'm in," said Jack. "I'll go ask Houston and Rachel."

"So you're Danny?" asked Keith.

"Yeah."

"You any good at poker."

"Not really. I'm better at Uno."

"Not bad. Ponyboy says your dad was pretty good at it. He's coming from the pen later right."

"Yeah. Sometime this month."

"What did he do?"

"Not sure. Mom never told me. I figure that will be one of the many questions I'll ask him."

At that moment, Jack came in,

"Rachel is being stubborn again and Houston fell asleep with Ponyboy. Looks like it's just us."

They all walked out of the door.

"Hey Keith, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Ever hot wired a car?"

"Once. I was drunk though. I don't think I'll drink like that ever again. I stole the car and passed out on the side of the road. It was a good thing I left before the cops found the car."

"You're real lucky then," said Danny.

"Look!" yelled Danny suddenly.

There was a crowd around something.

"Must be a fight," said Jack. All three of them ran up to see what the commotion was. Two greasers that looked to be around Sodapop and Ponyboy's age were arguing with these two hitchhikers. The hitchhikers looked like they were going to attack but the greasers flipped out switchblades. The hitchhikers didn't have anything on them so they just walked off.

Keith and Jack ran up to the two greasers as the crowd left. The two greasers greeted them.

"What's up, Jack and Keith. Who's he?"

Jack put his arm around Danny.

"This is my cousin Danny. Trix's son."

"Really!" the younger greaser said. "Guess who we are."

Danny didn't have any idea.

"Who."

"Tim and Curly Shepard."

"You're those two. The proper hoods of Tulsa."

"Still are," Tim said proudly. "We gotta go mess up some socies. See y'all later."

The two greasers ran off.

"They're some wild ones aren't they?"

"You know it," said Jack. "It's almost time to get home."

"Do we have a curfew on Fridays?" asked Danny.

"No. We can stay out all night. Just as long as everyone knows where we are."

"Good. We can have a little fun tomorrow night."

Both Keith and Jack knew Danny had been making some plans.


	6. The Old Devastating News

Chapter 6: The Old Devastating News 

Whenthey got home, Danny started looking for a pencil in his room. He looked behind the dresser and saw something. He reached behind the dresser and felt it. It felt like a picture frame. He pulled it out and looked the picture. It had a lot of dust on it so he blew it off. It was a picture of two boys posted against a brick wall. He recognized one of the boys in the picture. It was his dad. His mom had pictures of them when they were younger. His dad was always a tough looking character. He didn't recognize the other guy. Maybe someone else would know.

He walked up to the living room with the picture. Soda was sitting on the couch watching TV

"Hey, Soda. Can I ask you something?"

Soda smiled.

"Sure kid. Shoot."

Danny held up the picture.

"Who is this guy beside my dad?"

Soda looked at the picture and his facial expression changed. He was obviously remembering some tragedy. He then started,

"Danny. Have a seat. I've got a little story to tell you."

Danny sat down looking confused.

"This guy right here, this is one of your dad's friends. His name was Mark. He was one of the reasons your dad ran away. He felt he was losing too many friends. When your dad was sixteen, Mark was sent to jail for selling drugs. Which is the night your dad left. What made it worse is that the guy that snitched on the police was his best friend…"

Soda then began the story of one night when the gang was on the couch watching TV.

Darry had just gotten home from work to find the entire gang watching TV. Darry got relaxed on the couch. As they were watching it, a report came on about a hitchhiker. The newscaster was standing at the scene.

"Here on the local scene an attempted kidnapping left an escaped convict dead and two area teenagers shaken."

They interviewed one of the teenagers. He was wearing a cowboy hat.

Two-Bit then cracked a joke,

"Looks like Cowboy Joe rounded him some criminals."

Everyone laughed, but they showed the body being put into an ambulance. Ponyboy then got a vibe and he shook a little. Soda looked at Ponyboy.

"What's wrong Pony."

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that I know someone there."

Darry then thought, and then said in his mind,

'No, it couldn't be him'. But he was wrong. The newscaster continued,

"The convict escaped McAllister and killed a trustee, he then shot someone who fortunately is going to live."

They showed a close up of the two teenagers and they then showed the mug shot of the escaped criminal.

Ponyboy sat up quickly. His eyes were huge. So was everyone else. He escaped convict that had been dead was Mark.

Everyone was surprised. They thought he was still in jail. Soda was mostly upset because now he knew that Mark would never get his life together.

Weeks later they all attended the funeral. A lot of people were there. Ponyboy was still dating Cathy and he was next to her comforting her. She felt that everything was her fault. She said she was the main reason Bryon and Mark weren't friends anymore. Darry kept a straight face like at his parent's funeral. Soda wasn't as depressed, because he barely knew him. Two-Bit knew him pretty well, but he kept a straight face along with Steve. Cathy's parents were there. They seemed to be a little sad. Tim, Curly, and Angela Shepard even showed up. Ms. Douglas was there also. No one bothered to ask where her son was.

While everyone was mourning, the doors of the church opened up. Every single person turned around and was startled to see who was at the door. It was Bryon. He walked right down aisle ignoring everyone looking at him. You could see a mark on his face. Probably where Mark had hit him before he shot him.

He walked right up to the casket to look at Mark's body. He looked at it for a long time. There were tears rolling down his face, but he didn't let out any sobbing. After a while of standing there. He walked right back out of the church. No one there could match the sadness he had. It took a lot of guts to walk back into that church.

Soda concluded his story and Danny sat there staring at him. He was speechless. His mother never told him anything about Mark. He then got to thinking. What if Alex had snitched on something Danny was doing that was illegal? What if Danny snitched on Alex? He erased the thought from his mind; they were both too loyal. But you never know. Soda broke into his thoughts.

"Ey kiddo, time for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. G'night."

He took his shower and walked into the hallway to see Ponyboy carrying his son into his room. Danny ran and held the door open for him.

"Thanks."

Pony laid Houston down on his bed and went out of the room. Danny looked at Houston lying there. He reminded Danny so much of both Ponyboy and Johnny. He was the youngest and pretty shy. Danny then realized why the socs loved to pick on him. He guessed he was gonna have to keep an eye on this guy.


	7. Adventurous Night

Chapter 7: Adventurous Night 

Keith will be attending Danny's school for the rest of the year. Until he went back to live with his mom. The next day at school, Danny and Maria were talking at lunch. They had began to be good friends. Danny then let out the question.

"Maria. Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

It seemed like the world had stopped spinning and there were all eyes on them. It seemed like ages before she said,

"Sure, what time?"

"7:00. I'll pick you up at your house. Then we can walk to the movies."

"Alright. See you soon."

The bell rang to get back to class. Danny felt like dancing for joy, but he didn't want to embaress himself. That afternoon when they teenagers got home; no one else was there.

Keith then asked Danny,

"What was that fun night you had planned?"

"What are you talking about!" said Rachel.

"We're gonna go riding around tonight," said Danny smiling.

"What for?" said Rachel.

"Do you have anything better to do?" said Danny.

"No."

"Then come with us."

"Where y'all going?" asked Houston walking in.

"We're going to ride around town," said Keith. "Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Danny then turned to Rachel.

"C'mon Rachel. Everyone else is going. You're gonna be home all by yourself."

"Fine. Whatever!"

"Great. Hey Keith. Think you can get your uncles car."

"Yeah. He doesn't mind walking. I'll be right back to pick up you guys."

Keith ran out of the door while Jack wrote a note telling the adults where they were going. It didn't take long, but he was back with the car and he honked the horn. Everyone ran outside. Danny had a bag in his hand. Danny got in the front beside Keith and put his bag under the seat. Jack, Rachel and Houston got in the back.

"Where to captain?" said Keith.

Danny turned around to Jack.

"Anyone ever have any good parties around here?"

"Yeah. Drive past the school."

Keith hit the gas and they took off while Jack was giving him directions to the place. Danny knew he was close, because he could hear the loud music playing. He could hear the sounds of some rock, rap and any other songs you would play at a party. He remembered once when he and Alex had sneaked into a club. He had used a fake I.D. While he was inside, a fight broke out and people started busting other people's heads with bottles, pool sticks and other stuff. Alex almost got hit and they beat it out of there. They would have stayed and watched but bottles were flying everywhere.

Keith pulled up to the sidewalk and everyone got out. They walked in and had some fun. Danny was dancing mostly. When he got tired of it, he sat down next to Houston. He was sitting mostly.

"Where's Jack?" Houston asked looking around.

"The bedroom."

Houston's eyes went huge.

"I'm just playing kid. He's over there talking to that girl. I see your sister's found someone."

Danny pointed over to Rachel dancing with this one guy. Pretty soon this one girl around Houston's age came over to them.

"Hi," she said nervously.

Danny could tell she had a crush on Houston. She was looking straight at him. He decided that it would be best to let him handle it. Houston looked like he liked her too.

Danny got up and danced a little more. A while later, the party got boring. Everyone was ready to go.

"Hey, where's my brother?" asked Rachel.

"Ey, check it out!" said Keith pointing towards the couch.

Houston was on the couch asleep, and the girl was asleep too. She had her head on his shoulders. Everyone thought they looked like a cute couple. They laughed and Jack went over to wake his cousin up.

"Huh," said Houston looking up tiredly

"Kid. Tell your girl you have to leave."

Jack was smiling like crazy. Houston woke up the girl and told her he had to leave. She said okay and gave him slip of paper and walked off. Houston looked at the number, it had digits on it.

"Ah. Houston we have a problem. Unidentified numbers," said Keith imitating a space cadet. Everyone laughed and Houston just blushed. They all went out to the car and Keith asked,

"Well. It's midnight. Wanna do one more thing before we head home?"

"Yeah," Danny answered. "Wanna mess with some socies."

"By doing what," said Rachel getting interested.

"Well," said Danny reaching under the seat. "I happened to bring my paintball gun."

Everyone smiled. Danny had red ammo also. Keith drove to the soc neighborhood. Driving slowly.

"There are some socs," said Rachel pointing in the direction of five socs standing around.

"I'm going for it," said Danny switching the safety off of the gun.

Keith drove up near the socs. Danny flipped his hood up to hide his face. He yelled out,

"Brace yourself fool!"

The socs turned around and Danny shot at their chests. They all screamed thinking they had actually been shot in the heart. The red paint didn't make it any better. The greasers could hear the socs yelling,

"It's just paint! Not blood!"

They all laughed while Keith was zooming down the street. He dropped the Curtis off at their house. They all walked in and Ponyboy was sitting on the couch. Waiting for them to come home.

"Have fun?" he asked smiling looking up at them.

"Yeah," said Jack. "We went to a party. And uh, Houston picked up a girl."

Houston blushed once again. Ponyboy just laughed.

"Dad, I'm gonna turn in," said Houston yawning.

"Okay. Night son."

Jack and Rachel went into the kitchen and Danny sat down beside Ponyboy. Pony then asked,

"So you took them to a party huh? Your dad did the same with me."

"Really? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Until the next day, Trix and I got in late, but luckily no one was home. Darry got a little mad at me the next day though."

"What about Dad. Did he get in trouble?"

"Oh yeah. He had been out all day and got into more trouble. He sneaked into a bar, jailed for riding in a stolen car, and he was late getting home again. Darry yelled at him a lot more."

Danny just laughed. The more he heard about his dad, the more he wanted to meet him. He couldn't wait until he got home from the pen.


	8. The Date

Chapter 8: The Date The next, Cathy walked into Danny and Houston's room to see Danny going through his clothes. 

"What you doing?"

"I have a date tonight. I'm trying to find the right clothes."

"First dates. I know how nervous kids get. Need any help."

"No offense, but I don't think Ponyboy would like it if you were helping another man put his clothes on."

Cathy smiled.

"You're not a man. You're still a boy."

Danny rolled his eyes and she closed the door. Danny decided he would put on his red T-shirt, blue jeans, and jeans jacket. He looked pretty nice. He walked out of the door and went straight to Maria's house.

He rang the doorbell and got a little nervous. What if her dad answered? Danny got lucky because Maria answered the door. She was wearing a black shirt and a long gray dress.

"Ready to go?" asked Danny.

"Sure. Let's go."

They walked off and went to the Nightly Double. They didn't feel like seeing any mushy stuff, so they checked out this old flick. In the middle of the movie, Danny asked his date if she wanted a drink.

"Sure, could you get me a Pepsi?"

He walked to the snack bar and got her Pepsi and got himself a Sprite. As he was walking back, he noticed Steve and Soda were there with some dates. Soda must not really care about Sandy anymore. He walked back to his date and gave her the drink. When the movie was over, they walked down the street talking about the movie.

"That guy got beat up a lot. I don't know how he could take it," said Maria smiling.

"Yeah. His brother had to save his butt a lot. It was obvious the movie was made a long time ago."

"Yeah. Matt Dillon was still cute back then."

"What. I'm not."

"No. You're better."

Danny walked her back to her house. They stopped at the front door.

"You're a good guy to go out with," said Maria.

"So you wanna do it again?" asked Danny. He wondered if he was rushing it.

"Sure. I'll talk to you about it at school. I have to see what I'm doing."

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night."

Danny walked back to his house with a grin on his face. This was the best girl he had ever gone out with. Jennifer basically wanted to go to the movies and that got boring. That's what they had gotten in an argument for last time. She wanted to go to the movies, but Danny said he was tired of going there. She was talking some mess about he should do what the girl says. She must have been crazy if he was going to let her pimp him.

He reached the house and saw Jack in the living room playing Uno with Keith and Rachel. Two-Bit was watching TV.

"I've got next," he said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," said Keith looking up. "I need to test you."

"Well put some money on the line."

Two-Bit laughed.

"Your dad always put money on the line when he played poker."

Danny then asked,

"Where's Houston?" and everyone laughed. Rachel answered him,

"Calling the girl from the party. We had to hassle him to do it. Uno out!"

"Alright. I'm in."

Danny jumped in the circle and Jack dealed out the cards.


	9. Trouble and Surprises

Chapter 9: Trouble and Surprises

The weekend went on by and the teenagers returned to school. While opening his locker, Danny noticed some socs following Houston around. Looks like it was time to play hero again. He put his books into his locker and ran up to Houston. The socs had confronted him.

"Don't you guys get tired of this?" said Danny walking up beside Houston.

"Not now grease. This is personal."

"What's so personal?" I said.

"This little greaser is going out with my sister. She deserves better."

"What is that supposed to mean? She chose to be with him!"

"She doesn't deserve a piece of trash like you guys!"

"Why don't you shut-up the trash you're talking and keep it moving. If she wants to be with my cousin, then don't worry about it!"

The soc was quiet and then he retaliated to Houston,

"You'll be sorry greaser! You better be lucky we're in school."

As the socs walked off, Danny tried to comfort the scared Houston,

"Everything will be fine. I'll be by your side."

Danny told Rachel, Jack and Keith about what happened and said to keep an eye on him. They did so. When school was over, Danny was talking to Maria about what happened.

"That's so unfair!" she protested. "If she like him, and he likes her, then there's nothing wrong with it."

"That's exactly what I told them. My cousins and friend are gonna keep an eye out on him. Rachel was real mad when I told her about it."

"Yeah. Before you came, she stood up for him. Espeacially since it was her ex. That was some luck too. I know Matt wouldn't have the decency to hit a woman."  
"Who?"

"Matt. That's the guys name."

"Oh. So the date's Friday?"

"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

He ran up to Jack and Houston as they were getting into Two-Bit's car. He sat down beside Houston.

"You alright kid?"

Houston nodded his head. Rachel and Keith got in and Two-Bit started the car. By the time Rachel and Keith showed up there was one big empty space in the parking lot. Two-Bit then got an idea and drove towards the space. No one else was paying attention to what he was doing. He then did a donut and Keith screamed, Jack grabbed the door handle, Rachel grabbed her younger brother, Houston grabbed his sister and Danny clutched his seatbelt. Two-Bit stopped the car laughing and Rachel yelled out,

"Don't play like that!"

Danny, Houston and Keith stayed in the car when they reached the Curtis house. Danny was going over Two-Bit and Keith's house for a rematch in poker. Keith wanted his money back and Houston wanted to watch. It was 6:00 when they finally left. Keith lost even more money. On the way back, Houston kept looking behind him.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"I've just got a feeling," answered Houston.

He was shaking by now. They were near the lot when Houston had jumped up and turned around again. But it was different this time. Danny had felt someone was there and turned around. There were four socs walking towards them. Danny knew they were coming for Houston.

"Houston! Go!" Danny yelled but Houston was frozen. The socs were a lot closer now.

"I said go!"

Houston snapped back into reality and ran towards the house. Danny picked up a wood plank near the wall and started swinging. He was holding off the socs pretty good. He knocked them all onto the ground and backed up a little. Suddenly he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He blacked out.

He awoke seconds later to see he was on a stretcher. He was still in the lot. Danny looked around and saw his family staring at him. Soda was in front, his eyes were wide. He then spoke.

"Stay with us Danny. You have to. We have a surprise for you."

Danny looked behind everyone and saw a figure looking at him. Before he could ask who he was, he passed out.

When he woke up again it was night. Danny felt something on his head. He reached up and felt a bandage on his head. The soc must have clocked him upside the head with something hard. And it hurt. He looked around and saw Ponyboy and Sodapop asleep in the armchairs. They looked beat, so Danny didn't bother to wake them up. He decided to just go back to sleep. He wanted to know what his surprise was.

When he woke up again, Soda and Pony were in the room watching television.

"Hey guys."

They turned around at the same time and smiled.

"Geez kid. You had everyone freaked," said Ponyboy. Danny answered back,

"Y'all shouldn't worry. I'm a Curtis ain't I?"

"That's the truth," said Ponyboy.

Danny then remembered something.

"Soda. What surprise were you talking about?"

"Oh yeah! Hold on."

Both Ponyboy and Soda walked out of the room. 'It must be big if it took both of them' thought Danny.

A few minutes later, the knob on the door turned and a man entered.

Danny froze for a minute. Then he remembered a picture his mother had given him and he instantly recognized the guy. Trix was standing at the door. His dad was back.


	10. Father & Son Time

Chapter 10: Father Son Time 

"How you doing Danny?" asked Trix walking towards the bed.

"Fine. I thought you wouldn't be back until later on this month."

Trix smiled.

"I told them to tell you that. I wanted to surprise you. But it seems that you surprised me."

"Yeah, they still have the socs and greaser thing going on. I was trying to protect Pony's son. Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He's okay. He ran to the house and got us. Cathy called the police. I swear, if your uncles weren't holding me back. I would have murdered those kids. The police arrested them."

Danny still couldn't believe it. His dad was standing right in front of him. The infamous Trix Curtis. It had been a long time since he's seen him. He had so many questions for him.

"What were you sent to the pen for?"

"Assault ."

Danny looked confused,

"But that would have gotten you ten years, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. But I'm out on parole. Don't make me have to go back, kid."

Danny laughed even more. He was so happy to finally meet his dad. Trix then started up something.

"Danny. You had everyone scared for a second."

"What was wrong with my head?"

"You have a minor concussion. One of those socs hit you over the head with a baseball bat. Like I said, Ponyboy and Soda had to hold me back. We all surrounded them though, so they wouldn't take off running. We made sure they got arrested."

"Hey I'm a Curtis. Talked to mom yet."  
"Yeah, I talked to her on the phone. She's doing well. She wishes she could come down here. But your uncle's house is already crammed enough. Plus she says she would hate to lose her job. But you know your mom, she'll make the best of a bad situation. She says she's having some woman time."

Danny was nervous about asking him the next couple of questions. Trix seemed to notice it because he asked,

"What's wrong, son?"

Danny had never been called son. It felt good.

"I want to ask you a question, but I feel it's a hard one."

"Shoot."

Danny took a deep breath and asked,

"What was Mark like?"

Trix sighed and answered,

"He was a good friend to anyone who was a friend to him. He was tough and was always by your side. When he went to jail, I couldn't take it anymore. I went off and met back up with your mom."

He smiled then,

"It's weird though. The three reasons I left Tulsa are all dead."

"Oh…So you know about what happened to him."

"Yeah. Soda had told me on the phone while I was in jail. That was the first time I had talked to him since I ran away. I talked to Darry and Ponyboy a little bit. Soda mostly, he was comforting me in that place. Kid, let me tell you something. Try to avoid jail the best way you can."

"What's that?"

"Don't get caught."

Danny laughed even more. They went on the rest of the afternoon talking. They had both forgotten that the other family members were waiting for them. Ponyboy had to come in and get Trix.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Danny, there is a girl here that wants to see you. Um, Maria."

"Send her in."

Maria came walking in.

"Another heroic deed made by Danny Curtis."

"Shows you chose a good man then."

She sat down and they began talking. Soon a nurse came in and said that Danny could go home. As Maria got up to leave, she asked:

"Are we still on for Friday?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled and left. Trix came in and helped Danny out of bed. Everyone else had already left so they caught a ride from Steve. As they got in, Steve remarked,

"This reminds me of when Trix was in the hospital."

Danny got curious and asked,

"What did you go to the hospital for?"

"I got shot."

Trix lifted up his tank top and showed the bullet wound.

"Man. That looks hard."

They reached the house. When it was time for the kids to hit the sack, everyone left Danny and Houston's room. They had been in there talking all day.

Danny went ahead and took his shower and climbed back into his bed. His head hurt slightly but it was no biggie. When he was reaching over to cut the light off,

"Danny."

He looked at Houston.  
"Yeah."

"Um. Thanks for having my back."

"No problem, cuz."


	11. More Devastating News

Before I start. I just want to ask anybody if they know what movie Danny and Maria were watching in Chapter 8. I know I didn't give exactly the best clues but I wanted it to be a good challenge. Remember that this story takes place currently and they saw an old movie starring Matt Dillon. Now on with the fic,

Chapter 11: More Devastating News

That morning everyone was rushing as usual. Danny had gotten up early and was talking to Trix in the kitchen. He had slept on the couch for the night.

"Remind me to talk to my wife," said Trix wiping crumbs off of his face.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"She was supposed to serve you chocolate cake every morning."

Danny smiled. Then Houston walked in and grabbed a slice of cake. Then Cathy called him for something. He put the slice down and ran to his mom. Danny then thought of something,

"Dad. Doesn't Houston remind you of Johnny somehow?"

"Yeah. He's shy like him. Except I don't think he would carry around a blade."

"Well, Johnny saved someone by carrying a blade. Do you think he needed to use it?"

"Shoot. Johnny wasn't exactly the karate kid. He had to use something."

Rachel stuck her head in the kitchen,

"Let's go."

"See you dad."

"Bye, son."

Houston ran in the kitchen and grabbed his cake. He ate the slice on the way. Two-Bit had a while before he went to work so he gave the teens a ride. Before his first class started, Ms. Richardson came up to him.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Danny had gotten pretty popular at school. Especially when everyone learned that his dad was back.

"Well, just let me know if anything is bothering you. You're doing well in my class."

At lunch, Maria ran up to Danny. She was panting.

"You join track or something?"

She smiled but was still serious.

"Matt and the socs that hit you the other night were looking for you this morning. They were going to jump you on your way to school."

"Well, I caught a ride from Keith's uncle. They wouldn't have stood a chance though. I was with my Keith, Rachel and Jack. They would have had my back."

Maria shook her head.

"That wouldn't have been enough. They had ten socs with them."

"Ten. Geez. What's Matt's beef anyway. I didn't do anything."

"Well, he's getting tired of you getting in his way when he's picking on Houston. Like I told you. He couldn't do anything when Rachel was protecting him. But now he's mad at you. And Houston going out with his sister made the situation worse."

Danny just smiled. He had beef like this back in Atlanta.

"Well, if he wants some beef. I'm serving all day."

After school, Danny was watching his back. He was being smart and not going around looking for the guy. If the guy had ten socs with him, then he wasn't going get jumped like an idiot. He went to Two-Bit's car and told everyone what Maria told him.

"Yeah. I heard," said Rachel. "We need to play it safe."

"Yeah," started Jack. "Matt is one crazy dude. No one knows what he'll do. I remember once when he was greaser; he attacked this one guy with a crowbar when he tried to rob him."

"A crowbar?" yelled out Danny. "If he was greaser, then what was he worried about."

Everyone shrugged and Two-Bit drove off. That night when Danny and Rachel were doing there homework. Danny had trouble in science and Rachel was helping him. The doorbell rang and soon Ponyboy called Jack.

"Wonder who that could be?" asked Danny.

"Probably the girl he met at the party?" answered Rachel not tearing her eyes away from the science book. Danny looked at her.

"He hooked up with her?"

"Oh. He did more than hook up with her."

Danny then got the idea of what happened. I guess he told Houston the wrong thing when he asked where Jack was at the party. They then heard a slap and the door slam. 'Oh crap. Some is gonna happen tonight'. Soda went up to the living room and started talking. But from the back of the house, Danny and Rachel couldn't hear what they were saying. It sounded like mumbling. Then suddenly,

"What!"

That sounded like Soda. Rachel and Danny looked at each other and ran to the front. Ponyboy, Trix and Cathy ran in from the kitchen and Houston ran up from his room. Everyone was looking at Soda and Jack.

"Just get to your room. Now!" yelled Soda. Jack obeyed and walked by us towards his room. Soda fell on the couch looking down and holding his head. He was obviously disappointed in something. The fun loving Curtis brother was mad at someone. Ponyboy and Trix went over to either sides of their brother and started talking to him softly.

The teenagers ran back to Jack's room.

"Hey. What was all of that about!" Danny asked.

Jack looked at all of us and barely said through his tears.

"I might have gotten that girl at the party pregnant."


	12. Even More Devastating News

Weird. I was writing this chapter while watching The Outsiders movie. I was commenting the heck out of the movie. I still think it was wrong the way the shot up Dally like he was Denzel Washington. By the way, did anyone like that beginning song, "So Gold" by Stevie Wonder. It's just so soothing.

Chapter 12: Even More Devastating News

Danny, Rachel and Houston just stood there looking at Sodapop's son. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Jack got a girl pregnant.

"What were you thinking?" yelled out Rachel.

"I-I wasn't thinking. I thought it was okay, because Dad did-" Rachel interrupted him.

"Well, you aren't a test tube baby. Your dad's the coolest parent I've ever met. You just take advantage of his kindness like this. Do you know what you're dealing with now? This house had enough people in it already. Now you want to bring a baby into it?"

Jack still sat there looking down. The phone rang and Houston went to go get it. Danny defended Jack.

"Listen, Rachel. The keyword is 'might'. The baby might not be his in the first place. Just be cool."

Before Rachel could say anything, then Houston came in.

"Telephone."

He handed the phone to Danny. Danny walked out of the room and into his room.

"Hello."

"Do you know who this is?"

The voice was familiar.

"Why don't you tell me."

"This Matt grease."

"What do you want?"

"I wouldn't be so mean if I were you."

"Why's that?"

"We have Maria."

Danny froze. Jack and Rachel said this guy was crazy.

"Let her go."

"Why should I?"

"Listen. Leave her out of this. This is between me and you."

"I don't think so. Why don't you come down to the park and get her?"

"Let me talk to her."

"Alright."

……

"Danny.. come to the park. Hurry!"

"I'll be right there."

Danny hung up the phone. He ran to Jack's room.

"Guys. I need y'all to come to the park. Matt's got Maria!"

Everyone looked up.

"Well, let's go!" yelled Jack.

They all climbed through the window. They knew if they walked out of the front door, Soda would stop Jack. As they ran down the street, a car stopped beside them. In the car were Keith, Curly and Tim Shepard.

"Where y'all going?" asked Keith, sticking his head out of the window smiling. He changed when he saw how serious everyone's face was.

"Drive us to the park! Some soc kidnapped my girl."

As they got in, Tim drove to the park without any hesitation. He was all in for stomping some socs.

As they got to the park. They saw the socs around the jungle gym. Rachel was tied to the streetlight. This reminded Danny so much of an old western movie. The greasers got out and walked towards the socs. They weren't exactly even because there was one more soc than the greasers. But Danny wasn't counting. He wanted his girl back. The socs and greasers walked up to each other, like it was a mini rumble or something. Danny and Matt were face to face.

"Let her go," said Danny. His face was straight like heck.

"Why? You don't need a hoe like that-"

Matt didn't get to finish his sentence, because at the word 'hoe' Danny had had enough. The mini rumble started. Tim Shepard was taking on two socs so Houston thought it would be a good time to untie Maria. Rachel was handling the soc herself. She was one tough cookie. Houston untied her while the other greasers kept fighting. They soon backed up looking behind the greasers. Danny turned around and saw his dad walking towards them. Danny smiled. He knew they wouldn't be able to handle his dad.

They took off running. Matt was the last to start running. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a pole. Everyone fell over laughing at the klutz. Matt got up grumbling and ran off holding his face. He hit the pole awfully hard.

"What was going on here?" asked Trix. Danny answered.

"Some socs decided to kidnap my girl here."

He put his arm around Maria.

"Well good lookin' out for your girl. Would you like a ride home Maria?" asked Trix.

"Yes please. Thank you."

Maria headed towards Trix's car. Trix pulled Danny to the side and said,

"I knew my son had good taste in woman. You might have to help me not do some R. Kelly stuff."

Danny smiled and Trix went to the car. His dad must have been one hard guy. Just like his son. When the teenagers got home, they found Soda asleep in the armchair. Pony and Cathy were asleep on the couch. This scene reminded Danny of the way Houston and the girl looked at the party. Everyone went on ahead to bed. It had been one crazy night.


	13. That's False!

Chapter 13: That's False! 

The next morning Sodapop had a talk in his room with Jack. Jack later told everyone that Soda called the girl's parents. They were going to get a blood test. Soda wanted to make sure that the baby was his before he gets at him even more.

While Danny was in school, he saw Matt. He had a Band-Aid on his cheek from the mini rumble but he had black eye and a giant mark from running into the pole. Danny couldn't help but smile. 'That taught them not to mess with me' thought Danny walking into his math class.

During lunch, Danny and Maria decided to eat lunch outside. They were becoming a good couple. Danny felt differently about Maria though. He never felt this way about any other girl. The bell rang and everyone walked inside; right then, something happened that both of them were shocked. They just looked at each other and smiled. They had just kissed.

When he was walking to Two-Bit's car. Matt confronted him. He was by himself this time. Danny just stood there with a smirk on his face. He was trying to stop from grinning.

"I don't see what's so funny," said Matt. He looked tick.

"Your face. That's what is so funny," remarked Danny. By this time, a crowd had circled around the two. Everyone thought they were gonna start fighting, they knew about their beef.

"Do I have to make your face look worse now?" said Danny. Matt just stood there.

"You'll be sorry!" he said out loud and he turned to walk away.

"Yeah. Keep walking, punk," Danny yelled out. The crowd broke away and Danny saw Maria, Keith, Houston, Rachel and Jack.

"He sounded like he meant something, Danny," said Houston.

"Yeah. I think he's got some real evil intentions this time," added on Keith.

Danny shrugged it off.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"I'm just saying to watch yourself. If this guy says he'll do something, he'll do it," said Jack. Danny just looked at them.

"Rachel, Jack. How did you guys become such good friends with a freak."

They climbed in Two-Bit's car. He was smiling about something again.

"Did you play a joke on somebody?" asked Rachel.

"Maybe."

"What's going on with you?" asked Danny.

"This smile concerns everybody."

"Well. Are you gonna tell us."

"Nope."

That night everyone was in the living room watching a movie. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Cathy went to answer it.

"Yes?"

She was surprised to see who was at the door. Everyone looked at the door and was surprised also. There were two cops.

"How can I help you?" asked Cathy with a confused face.

"May we talk to Trix Curtis?"

Everyone looked at Trix. What could he have done?

"Sure," said Trix getting up and walking outside. As soon as the door closed, Danny went over to the window.

"Just be cool everybody. Just stay calm," mentioned Sodapop. But Danny was nervous as heck. He wanted to know what was going on with his dad. After about five or six minutes, Danny jumped up and ran out the door. Everyone looked at each other and followed. Danny was running down to the cops and the other Curtis Brothers grabbed Danny just in time to avoid him attacking the cops. They had Trix on the ground with handcuffs.

"Let me go! Let him go!" yelled Danny struggling to get out of his uncles' grip.

"What did he do?" yelled Ponyboy.

"He has been charged with assault on an underage male."

"Who?" demanded Danny. "Who would my dad attack!"

He was still struggling to get out of his uncles'grip.

"On Matt Jones."

Danny stopped. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Repeat that," he said calmly.

"Matt Jones."

The two cops threw Trix into the cop car. All the teenagers were shocked. Matt Jones, the soc, lied about what Trix did.

The cops drove off and Danny got loose from Pony and Soda. He chased after the cop car.

"Dad!" he yelled. "Dad!"

Trix turned his head and looked out of the back window. He looked at his son's crying face. A tear appeared in his eyes as the cops turned a corner. Danny couldn't keep up.

Danny stopped for a second. His dad was gone. He had just met him. He dad was gone… because of Matt.

"I'll kill that little…" Danny called Matt every name he could think of. Danny walked around town. He was gonna find Matt and murder him. He was gonna murder him like he was Johnny, except this was gonna be intentional.

Danny walked everywhere. He even walked places he hadn't been before. He started getting tired soon. He looked at his watch. It was 11:56. He walked around even more until he passed out on the sidewalk.


	14. Straight Revenge

Congratulations to Ale Curtis-Carter for getting my question right. You hit it dead on. Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 14: Straight Revenge

Danny finally woke up. He was in his bed. He looked over and saw Houston asleep in his bed. He quickly got up and ran to the living room. He was hoping that last night was a dream. He was wrong. There was nobody asleep on the couch. He stood there for a while. He finally went to go take his shower.

When he got out everyone was up and about. It was different this morning; everyone was quiet. He went and sat down on the couch. Waiting for everyone else. Sodapop came in and sat beside Danny. Danny didn't even turn his head.

"Do you think you can go to school today?"

Danny nodded his head. Soda suspected something.

"Kid, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Danny knew what he was talking about. Soda was afraid Danny was gonna go and fight Matt. Danny didn't care. He wanted to beat the heck out of that guy. Pretty soon everyone was ready to go. Steve offered to take the kids to school. He thought that would cool off Danny a little bit.

Steve dropped the teens off and said to Danny, "Don't do anything crazy."

Danny didn't even say anything. He was focused on finding Matt and beating him down. The other teens must have noticed this and they followed him. Danny found Matt and called him out.

"Matt!"

Matt turned around and smiled when he saw Danny.

"I see you're angry about something."

"Why did you lie to the cops!"

"I said that you would be sorry. Now you know not to mess with me."

"They'll find out you're lying!"

"Not when my dad's lawyer is in there. I know your greaser family won't have a good lawyer to hire. You can't win. This is perfect!"

"No. You took it too far. That was my dad they hauled off!"

"Well he can go back to jail where he belongs!"

Danny then gave Matt a good swing across his good eye. He was gonna have another black eye. Danny just kept swinging and kicking at the guy. His friends and cousins ran to hold him back. Danny had too much rage. He pushed both Rachel and Houston back. He kept going at the guy. It took Rachel, Houston, Jack and Keith to get him off of Matt. Danny was struggling to get out of the grip. He kept yelling,

"I'm not finished! I'm not finished!"

Matt was taken to the clinic while Danny was taken to the principal's office. He sat there in the principal's chair. The principal was rattling on and on. Soon, Ms. Richardson came in. Danny was surprised to see her.

She whispered something in his ear and the principal nodded. He then said,

"Danny. Ms. Richardson just told me about what happened. Since this is the first time I've seen you. I'll let you off. You are suspended for the rest of the day though."

Danny didn't say anything. He just go up and walked home.

"I didn't think I'd see this place ever again."

Danny visited his dad in the prison. They were talking through glass and on the phone. Danny was trying to hold back his tears. It was so unfair, he had just met his dad after he left jail, and now he was back in for something that he didn't do.

"Danny. Why did that kid lie about us?"

"We've had beef ever since he got here."

"Over what?"

"He was picking on Houston before I got here. Rachel used to defend him then. He didn't do anything to her because they used to go out. Plus he was a former best friend of Jack."

"I see. Son, don't worry about me while I'm in here. I'll be fine. I've survived before."

Danny sniffed for a second and tears strolled down his face. He couldn't hold it any longer.

Trix saw this and put his fist up against the glass. Danny did the same and they put their fists up against each other's. They both felt each other regardless of the glass between them. Danny had to leave. His time was up.

Danny had to hitch a ride to the jail. It was a long way from town. He walked about a quarter of the way home, but caught a ride on the way back. The guy dropped him off at his neighborhood and Danny walked the rest of the way back.

He still couldn't believe what had just happened. He stopped and sat down in the lot. He reviewed everything that happened last night. Everyone sitting peacefully watching the movie. The cops showing up. He had saw Trix talking to the cops. It seemed like the entire world fell apart when they slammed him onto the ground and threw handcuffs on him.

It was all because of the socs. He thought about what had happened to his uncles and dad when Pony was fourteen. All of that tragedy. He had never known anyone personally to die. He thought for a second. How would he react if Houston died some way? Would he do the exact same thing Dally did? He was like what Dally was to Johnny. Always by his side.

Right then, he almost felt what is was like to be in that gang. Houston was a mixture of Ponyboy and Johnny, always shy but had relatives to protect him. Rachel was kind of like Steve, always mad at something, but cool to hang out with. Jack was just like his dad, you could be comfortable around this guy. And Keith was an exact replica of his uncle, ready to crack jokes.

He then realized he had been sitting in the lot for at least thirty minutes. Danny looked at his watch. It was 7:45. Everyone usually gets home around 6:00. Danny got up and walked to his house. All the cars were there, so he knew everyone was home. He walked in the door. Ponyboy, Sodapop, Cathy and Two-Bit were on the couch. Jack, Keith, Rachel and Houston were on the floor playing cards. They all looked up at him when he entered. Just light when Ponyboy walked in the night of the rumble; after Johnny died.

"Where you been?" asked Soda.

"To the jail to see dad."

"How did you get there?" asked Cathy concerned. "You didn't walk did you?"

"I hitched a ride. Two-Bit what were you smiling about yesterday? When you picked us up."

Two-Bit then remembered.

"Oh yeah. It's kind of lucky about this. Your uncle, Darry is coming home tomorrow."

"Okay. But how is that lucky?"

Sodapop spoke then.

"Darry went to a different college before he left for his next one. Said he wanted to have two professions as a back-up plan."

"What professions did he take?" Danny was getting frustrated of them beating around the bush. Ponyboy answered him.

"Darry went and graduated from law school."

Danny then got the idea and a shine of hope brightened inside him.


	15. Big Brothers' Home!

I know this is a little late, but I just wanted to say that I'm happy I inspired somebody. I'll be looking out for your fic.

Chapter 15: Big Brother's Home!

School went by slow for Danny that week. He couldn't focus on what his teachers were saying. Ms. Richardson was very worried about him. He failed a test in History that day. On Friday, he walked out of school and Maria said she'd talk to him at the park that day. They weren't exactly gonna have a date. Maria was just gonna try to make him feel better. He was so much in a daze that Two-Bit had to honk his horn to remind Danny he had to catch a ride.

It was a good thing, the only homework he had was to study for an test three weeks ago, otherwise he wouldn't have done any written work. The only thing he remembered to do was to meet Maria in the park. He got there fifteen minutes early and just sat on the bench.

"Danny."

Danny looked up and saw Maria. That was a quick fifteen minutes. Maria just sat down beside him and Danny just kept crying. Maria put her arm over him.

"It's alright Danny. Let it out."

It was obvious that she cared for him deeply. At that time, Danny was glad he was around her and family. He would have been labeled as a punk if he was crying like this back in Atlanta. Maria kept comforting him, until Rachel showed up in front of them.

"Hey Maria."

"Hi Rachel."

"My dad said for Danny to come on home. Our uncle is back on his break."

Danny got up slowly and told Maria, he'd see her later. Both Rachel and Danny walked home in silence. Rachel knew better than to say something to Danny when he was like this. Over the time he was staying, she had really got to know him. She thought he was pretty cool. She knows they had a rough start, but she accepted him now. Espeacially after seeing how he stood up for Houston.

When they entered the house, Ponyboy and Sodapop were sitting on the couch with their eldest Curtis brother. Darry was home. Soda looked up and introduced him,

"Danny. This is your oldest uncle, Darry."

Darry looked up and said, "Hi Danny."

"Hi. You gonna get my dad out of jail?"

"I'm gonna try. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow in the jail. Do you wanna come?"

'Try' wasn't good enough, but Danny kept his mouth shut.

"Sure. I'll go."

Danny went to his bed. He cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Danny just stared out of the window as the car passed the many familiar scenes to the jail. When they got there, Danny just waited for Darry to finish asking his questions. When Darry finished his questions, Danny could talk to his father.

"So how are you holding up here?"

"I've been fine."

"What kind of questions did Uncle Darry ask you?"

"Some stuff about my last charge, where was I the night the kid said I attacked him, and some other stuff."

They kept talking. Danny didn't have long this time because Darry had used up majority of the time asking Trix the questions.

On the way home Danny had an urging question. Who better than to ask his brother.

"Darry."

"Yes."

"If my dad is found g-guilty…" Danny stuttered at the thought. "How long would he be in jail again."

Darry thought for a moment. Danny hoped that he would answer the question immediately.

"He was out on parole right for a ten year sentence?"

"Yeah."

"How long did he go to jail?"

"He did six years."

Darry sighed. I know he would hate for his brother to be in jail again.

"He would have to serve a fourteen year sentence."

Fourteen! Danny just about waited that long to finally meet him. No. He couldn't wait that long.

When they were back at the house. Danny just sat on the porch all day. He had even fallen asleep on the porch. He woke up when Jack asked him if he wanted some dinner.

Danny shook his head and Jack tried to cheer him up.

"Well. We got the blood test results back. Turns out, it's not my baby."

"That's good."

Danny had no emotion in his voice. He just sat there staring at the cars go by.

"Man. Danny. Everything's gonna be alright. We're here for you. Your dad is one tough guy. And you're tough too. Do you know how miserable we were before you came along. Socs just kept bothering us. It made it worse that the main soc is my former best friend."

Danny just sat there. Jack acted like he was going to commit suicide. Danny still had some sense in him. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Pretty soon, Ponyboy's car drove up. He noticed that there were three people in the car. One of them had red hair. When Ponyboy, Cathy and the other lady got out. Ponyboy walked up to the porch. Danny looked up.

"Danny," started Ponyboy. "This one of my friends. Cherry Valance."

"Hi," said Cherry.

"Hi."

'Cherry Valance'. That sounded familiar. Then he realized that this was the red-headed soc from his book. The three adults walked in and Danny just sat there. He fell asleep once again and Sodapop had to carry him inside.


	16. The Trial

Chapter 16: The Trial 

A week passed. At school, Danny ran into Matt again. He looked worse now. Mostly from Danny's beating. The trial was in two days. Danny was getting more nervous every second. This trial would decide the fate of his father. Matt couldn't help but smile.

"See you tomorrow."

Danny wanted to kick his butt again, but the principal said that if he ever fought again, he would be suspended.

The two days passed slowly. But eventually, it was time for the trial…

Everyone sat there nervously. Matt's lawyer asked Matt questions first.

"Tell us exactly what happened."

Matt sighed. 'Oh quit the drama' thought Danny.

"Well. My friends and I were in the park, minding our own buisiness. Danny and I have had many disagreements in the past. Soon, he comes up to us with his cousins and friends. He started an argument with us. Pretty soon he called his dad out here with us. His friends start attacking my friends and his uncle comes up to me and starts beating me up with a metal pipe."

That was a complete lie. Everyone knew that. All of this wasn't neccesary. Beef like this never popped off like this in Atlanta. Everyone knew everyone's limits. If the guy you had beef with beat you up once, then the beef was over. The guy who's tougher won. That was it. But when you're messing with a maniac like Matt. Stuff gets escalated.

The lawyer asked questions to the other socs too. They pretty much said the same things. The only difference was that they were talking about what happened while they claimed they were fighting. He then called Trix to the stand and asked his questions to him.

"Where were you the night Mr. Jones claimed to be attacked"

"I was at the house."

"Whose house."

"My brother's."

"Did you ever approach the scene of the crime?"

"Yes. I went up there before the other kids ran. I then gave my son's girlfriend a ride home."

After the lawyer finished, they had a quick recess. It was going to continue after about thirty minutes. Danny went into the bathroom and washed his face. He was going to be interveiwed now. He could feel it.

When he walked out he saw Houston standing there. He was real nervous. I don't think he's ever been in a courtroom. Danny was in the courtroom once. One of his friends broke into a package store.

The recess was over. First Darry asked Maria some questions.

"Maria. Please tell me what happened the night of the crime."

Maria started slowly.

"I was in my house, studying for a test. My parents were out of town at the time. I heard something in the front of the house, but I didn't give it any attention. I had my back towards the door of my bedroom and someone grabbed me and tied something around my mouth. I was thrown into the back of a car and driven to the park. I saw Matt and his friends pull me out of the car and tie me to a pole. They said if I make any noise then they would kill me. I was afraid that they might have a gun in the car and shoot me so I didn't say a word. Matt pulled out his cell phone and called Danny. He told me to get him down to the park and I told Danny. When he got there, he had his friends with him. But he didn't do anything but try to convince Matt to let me go. Then Matt called me a…a."

Darry looked at her.

"What did he call you?"

Maria cleared her throat and said,

"He called me a…H-O-E"

Maria was always a clean girl. She continued.

"They then started fighting and one of Danny's cousins untied me.

Matt and his friends ran when Danny's father walked up there. He didn't do anything though. Matt ran into a pole and caused his face more damage."

Everyone in the courtroom looked confused. They made it look like she was lying about when he ran into a pole.

"Thank you, Maria," said Darry.

Darry went on and asked some of the other teens what happened. He even asked Matt a couple of questions. When he got to Danny it was different. When he called Danny up, Danny got up slowly. He walked up to the bench with sweat pouring down his face. You would have thought it was Danny who was going to jail, not Trix.

Before Darry started, Danny glanced at his dad. His dad gave him a look of confidence. It was the same look his mother had always given him. Whenever Danny was in some sort of situation, his mother would look at him this way. Trix's facial expression meant

'You're my son, no matter what happens'.

Darry didn't ask Danny the questions he asked everyone else.

"Danny, when you first met your father. What kind of things did he tell you?"

Danny looked confused and nervous. He took a deep breath and answered.

"He told me stuff like how he was going get his life back together. He was trying to start over."

"Did he ever give you any advice?"

"He said 'Have Faith in Family and Friends.'"

The other two Curtis brothers were surprised at what Danny was saying. They knew that their brother had changed a lot. He was becoming a good role model. When he was younger he was just you average hood.

When Darry finished, Danny calmed down a little. He was still confused though. Why did Darry ask him those questions. Oh well, Darry knows what he's doing.

When Darry finished with everyone, the jury was about to enter the room and make their decision. Suddenly, Darry said something

"Excuse me. I have some evidence that the jury would maybe like to see."

He pulled out a shoebox. It was obvious something was in it. The guard held the shoebox and checked it breifly. He then walked in with one of the jurors. After a moment, he walked out of the room and stood at the door.

Everyone wondered what that evidence was. It was killing Danny. It seemed like ages before one the jurors finally came out of the room.

"Has the jurors reached a decision?"

"Yes," started one of the jurors.

Danny stood there staring at the the juror. Trix was doing the same. It was complete silence in the courtroom.

"We find the defendant, Trix Curtis…"


	17. Conclusion

Chapter 17: Conclusion

"Not guilty!"

"What!"

Matt's dad jumped up.

"You actually believe my son ran into a pole!"

One of the jurors looked at him.

"This tape Mr. Curtis gave us proved what happened. He did run into a pole."

He held up the tape.

"This is the park's security tape!"

Everyone rejoiced. Danny was the most excited. He could stay with his dad! Trix had a big sigh of relief. He had a slight smile on his face. Matt went over to one of his friends, he was whispering something in his ear.

Everyone was outside, talking. Trix went up and gave Darry a bear hug. He was smiling.

"Thanks, bro."

"No problem. I knew you wouldn't start anymore trouble."

All four of the Curtis brothers came together, buddying around. Steve and Two-Bit ran up to them. Danny, Rachel, Maria, Jack, Keith and Houston all looked at them. Danny wondered if him, his cousins and friends would be like that when they grew up. They all looked at each other and smiled. There was a big chance.

Danny looked Matt. He wanted to see his disgusted face. But he saw something different, when he looked at the liar. Matt took something from his friend. It was a gun.

Danny couldn't believe what he just saw. Matt raised up the gun. It was pointed at Trix.

Danny didn't hesitate and ran towards his dad. He wasn't gonna lose him now. No, not now. He had just passed this bad moment, he wasn't gonna risk his dad dying. Danny glanced at Matt as he ran. He had an evil smile on him.

Danny pushed his dad out of the way as he heard the loud bang. A pain went right into his body.

"Nooooooooooooo!" yelled his dad.

That was the last word he heard his dad yell before he passed out.

…

Danny woke up and saw his dad. Trix had his head down onto his bawled up fists. He looked like he was praying.

"Dad"

Trix looked up instantly and Danny saw his eyes. He had been crying.

"Aw, Danny. You gave me a good scare."

"I'm fine. What's this my side?"

"It's a bandage."

"Oh."

Trix sighed.

"Son. You saved my life you know that."

"I know."

"I just wanted to say thanks…Your mother raised you good. I know most people would hate their dads for never being around."

"Well I'm not most peoples."

Trix laughed, then but there was one thing he had to do. He wanted to talk to his son more but he knew he needed rest.

"Danny. You need to go to sleep now. Me and your uncles will be here tomorrow."

"Okay."

Danny went to sleep. It wasn't that hard. He had been tired anyway. When Danny woke up next, his dad and uncles were in the room watching TV. Trix glanced back at him and said "Hey son."

"Hey."

The other Curtis brothers all turned around.

"Man. You must be Trix's kid. You got shot and beat with a hard object!" said Ponyboy referring to Trix when he was younger.

"Nah," started Trix. "I think this kid is smart enough to not end up in the pen."

Everyone smiled and began talking. They all left eventually and Danny's cousins came in.

"Geez. You're tough as heck!" said Rachel throwing her hands into the sky.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. I'm a Curtis," said Danny smiling. He was proud of that.

Danny then thought of something.

"What happened to Matt?"

Everyone just smiled. Jack answered,

"The psycho was sent to jail. He will be tried as an adult. You should have seen his parents. They couldn't believe what their son did."

Danny started up something,

"I bet he gonna end up with a brand new jacket in a pad room."

Everyone laughed. They knew that no matter how much he got hurt, Danny would still be himself.

"You should have seen us in the waiting room," said Houston.

"We were a nervous wreck. When Matt pulled that trigger, good thing the cops got to Matt before he your dad could figure out who shot you."

Jack looked at Houston.

"Well, Uncle Darry didn't have to hold back your dad. But Ponyboy did have to hold back a certain person."

"Who?" said Danny curiously.

Everyone looked at Houston. Danny then realized it.

"Houston. You were about to attack Matt?"

Houston just blushed. He then answered Danny.

"You had my back so many times. I didn't even know you."

"Hey. You're my cuz. That's all that matters."

His family had to leave soon, and he just sat there. He had never been around this much love. When Danny was finally able to leave the hospital, life was good. Trix got a job at a radio station, Ponyboy's book was going to be made into a movie, and to Danny's surprise, his mother soon moved in with them. Ponyboy bought a house for Trix and his family. It was good. The Curtis family was gonna be together forever.

And that's the end. I know I left you all on a bad cliffhanger but dang. Sorry, I was too tempted to resist. Sorry. I got good news. Before I start though. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I think this has to be the most popular fic I've written. It was so anticipated. I will continue to do some Outsider fics. I will continue to write Outsiders fics. I came up with three of them actually. I decided to let the readers vote for them. Here are the choices:

The remaining members of the gang decide to take a trip to a city. While there, Ponyboy gets caught up in a murder rap, again! Only this time, the police aren't chasing him. It's a gang! Can Pony find the real murderer?

A kid wonders through Tulsa and the Curtis brothers take him in. But he has a mysterious and awful past.

Ponyboy Curtis and Tex McCormick meet. After they become good friends, a drug lord is out to find Tex because of the events in Tex. The gang is pulled into a wild adventure. Will everyone be able to keep it together?

Catch you later!


End file.
